Be Mine Please?
by narufangirl16
Summary: A Gaara Valentine one shot. YouXGaara just so you know. I have all these Gaara love stories on my profile if you really love Gaara! It's obviously I do...


Author's Note: Just so you know, I have all these Gaara love stories on Quizilla

**Author's Note: Just so you know, I have all these **_**Gaara love stories**_** on Quizilla! So, if you love Gaara, check my profile to see the links and the summaries to all these stories! I think there are about **_**12**_**… Different personalities and story lines, but all sweet and funny. I hope you like them! They are like GaaraXYou. **

Valentines Day sucks. Always with the flowers and the cute bad tasting candy and the 'I love you' 's … It made you sick to the deep core with in your stomach. Why was this a freaking holiday anyway?! So everyone who doesn't have one will feel left out? That sucks donkey tail. It's not fair.

You're pretty? Yeah, honestly; you have a nice face, perfect figure; sure you're not as tall as you'd liked to be but you though guys liked that aspect in a girl? Maybe most people wouldn't say you're the kindest apple on the vine but you do have friends. Maybe not many, but friends. Speaking of "friends" there're all out somewhere with their lovers while you stuck here to stew on your lonesome.

Naruto absolutely blew you off earlier for a date with Hinata, Sasuke was too busy planning this what is suppose to be awesome valentines dinner for Sakura and you could see Neji and TenTen exchanging gifts for where you stood.

TenTen: "Neji you are so sweet!"

Neji: "I know"

You mumbled: "Ba hum bug…"

Neji: "So you want to see a movie or something?"

TenTen nodded: "I would love to! But, let's see something action-like, maybe a comedy…"

Neji: "We can see what ever you want"

TenTen: "Yay!" she kissed Neji and the cheek and they went off holding. You rolled your topaz yellow eyes and walked away and found yourself lodged in the middle of a valentine fight.

Guy: "But it wasn't my fault?"

Girl: "Don't play that with me! I SAW YOU TWO!"

Guy: "She kissed me, I didn't kiss her, I would never cheat on you" the girl seemed to calm down a little "I love you and no one else"

The girl blushed slightly then smiled: "You love me?"

The boy nodded: "Yes, I do, so please forgive me so we can finish celebrating?"

The girl nodded and flew into the guy's arms smiling: "Ok!" He kissed her sweetly on the lips and the left you and your gagging stomach. You walked alone on the streets then found and pole and started banging your head on it mercilessly.

You: "I hate this day…. Valentines Day…. I hate you….Just so you know…."

Voice: " Yukiko, what are you doing?" You recognized this voice as one of you oldest friends, Gaara. You've always sorta liked Gaara, but you would never in a million years tell him this nit of information.

You stopped momentarily and looked at him: "I'm banging my head on this pole" then you started again only to have a hand stopped you.

Gaara: "Why? You could hurt yourself you know?" He always was the type to worry about you. Being this close to Gaara though, it made your face heat up slightly. You just prayed he didn't notice.

You: "Well maybe then it could take the pain away from my stomach?"

Gaara: "What's wrong with your stomach?"

You: "It hurts"

Gaara looked over you: "Why? Are you ok?" You smiled lightly at his concern and nodded.

You: "It's just this day, it always does this on this day, it can't be helped."

Gaara looked slightly confused: "Why? What's wrong with this day?"

You sighed: "It's Valentines day."

Gaara: "What's that?"

You: "You don't want to know, trust me."

Gaara: "No, I want to know"

You: "Well, it's a day where people buy flowers, cards, and candy for each other then say the gushiest things to one another."

Gaara: "Why?"

You: "My thoughts exactly"

Gaara: "No, why do they want to?"

You: "Because this day is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year" Gaara looked like he was in deep thought.

Gaara: "Come to think of it… Temari told me something about this… I guess that's why she left with Shikamaru this morning…" he looked at you "wait here for a minute"

You twisted your head in confusion: "Why?"

Gaara: "I'll be back in a few minutes" then he just walked away. _You sighed__ maybe he has a special someone too? _You thought mockingly in your head. You waited leaning against the pole you were recently saluting. It wasn't long before you saw Gaara coming back with something in his hands. Closer analyses clarified that it a heart shaped box and a frilly card. You grew an anime vein.

You: "Gaara! What the hell are those?!" Gaara blinded a few times then looked in his hand then at you.

Gaara: "They're for my Valentine"

You huffed feeling defeated: "So now you have a Valentine too?" this was just great, now you lost Gaara.

Gaara nodded: "Well, I think"

You sighed: "But I just tell you how much this holiday sucks and you go out and buy these?"

Gaara: "I bet you wouldn't hate this holiday so much if you had a Valentine?"

You: "Look around, everyone has one, who's yours?" Gaara looked at you then at the ground.

Gaara: "Well… I was kind of hoping it would be you." Your eyes widened at his words and you looked at him.

You: "Y-You want me to be your Valentine?" Gaara nodded and looked back at you making you blush slightly. You moved a stray piece of your golden yellow hair and shifted your body from side to side nervously.

You nodded: "Ok, well, I will" You could have sworn you saw Gaara smile.

Gaara: "Good, here" he handed you the box and you smiled the opened it. It turned out to be some candy chocolates.

You: "You know there's no telling what's in these things?"

Gaara: "Aren't they all chocolate?"

You shrugged: "Filled with the unknown" you directed you attention to the card "I wanna read the card" you reached for it but Gaara pulled it away.

Gaara: "No please?"

You huffed: "Please Gaara-kun?"

Gaara smirked and handed it to you: "Alright, but no _kun_" you took the card and read the cover.

_  
__I'm going to need you to open the card…._

You opened it and your eye automatically went to a cute panda doing chibi eyes and you giggled. Then you read the words.

_**  
**__**Be mine.**_

_Pweeeaaaseee?_

(Panda pic on my profile if not here)

You blushed like mad and tried to regain your composure then looked at Gaara.

You: "N-Now, when you say be mine?" Gaara smirked then grabbed you around the waist and crashed his lips onto yours roughly. The kissed didn't last very long and pulled away from you still smirking.

You went red: "O-Ok… Well… I guess this holiday isn't so bad…"

Gaara: "I told you"

You nodded and smiled shyly: "I like the card, and, I will be yours"

Gaara smiled: "Wonderful" he pulled you into his arms and you got on your tip toes and kissed him. This time the kiss was a whole lot more genital then the first. When you two needed air you parted and looked into each other's eyes.

You: "Uh, happy Valentines Day Gaara!"

Gaara nodded and smiled again: "Happy Valentines Day Yukiko" this was the start of a new favorite holiday

**Just remember the other GaaraXYou stories I have on my profile! The links and summaries are included! Hoped you liked the one shot!**


End file.
